Tonight
by Paon
Summary: AU-ish. Curious about a rumor concerning his young Major, Roy finds himself in a club where one night changes his entire life.


**Tonight**

**Summary:** Curious about a rumor concerning his young Major, Roy finds himself in a club where one night changes his entire life. AU. Takes place after the anime and disregards the movie….and some other things. Like Hughes is alive and Roy never lost an eye.

**Warning: **language, same gender pairing. I do not own FMA, if I did there would be many more scenes like this one. I also have no connections to the artist Pink.

I'm trying something new with this one shot by skipping around with the character perspectives and even getting rid of it all together at the end. I hope the page breaks make the view change obvious and not confusing.

This was inspired by the song "Glitter in the Air" by Pink. I love this song.

* * *

Strands of silky, flaxen hair cascaded down a well muscled back, swaying across a set of shoulder blades with every tilt of the owner's head. The cobalt and burgundy vertical striped button up shirt adorning the body of this golden god provided a smooth transition between the bottom strands of hair and the top of a black leather belt. However, it was what lay below the belt that warranted greater attention. Situated perfectly below a pair of sturdy hips was a round, tight, drool-worthy ass encased in a pair of black jeans so snug they fit like a second skin. Following the line, below the curvature of twin cheeks were two strong, forceful and muscle packed legs. Both warm flesh and blood. A sudden movement from the object in question caused one leg to bend and the hips to dip.

"You know Roy, you should probably close your mouth. You're starting to drool." With a soft snap, Roy closed his slightly parted lips and turned towards his best friend. Though Roy could hear the subtle chuckle in Maes' voice, his observant bespectacled eyes told a different story.

"When are you going to get off your sorry ass and talk to the boy?" Roy chose the wrong moment to take a sip of his whiskey since the current question had him grabbing at his throat as a burning choke racked his frame. While trying to reclaim a normal breathing pattern, Roy fingered the top of his tumbler with the pointer finger of his ungloved right hand. He wasn't even going to try and play dumb to Maes' question. The topic of his unhealthy infatuation with one Edward Elric had been the topic of conversation between the two men for the past three years. He should have known that he could keep nothing from Hughes. In the beginning Roy thought he was being careful. A quick glance here, a longer glance there. Soon that grew into Roy finding random and pointless reasons to bring Edward into his office just so he could see the stunning young man.

Roy was anything but blind. He had two fully functioning eyes and could not pretend to disregard the handsome and intelligent man Edward was quickly turning into. Roy always found Edward easy on the eyes, but it wasn't until his sixteenth birthday that Roy's older brother protective instincts for the blond turned into something completely different. He was hesitant to act on his feelings since he never got a clear sign of acceptance from Edward. Sure there had been subtle flirting from both parties but nothing solid that made Roy feel confident in his actions. It wasn't just Edward's looks that attracted him. It was the way that he didn't take shit from anyone, especially a higher ranking officer, and yet at the same time demonstrated such care and compassion to those he felt dear. Ed was one to rule with an iron fist yet love with a tender heart. He was intelligent beyond reason yet never used his knowledge for evil.

After finally getting his choking under control, Roy continued to glare into his glass of amber liquid. "Now is not the time Maes. He's talking to Alphonse." As if to punctuate his point, he glanced up at the two brothers leaning against the oak bar just fifteen feet away. Ever since Ed was able to restore his brother's body and his own metal limbs, the two appeared much happier and carefree. Sure Edward still had his moments of anger, but Roy had never seen him laugh so much before. If only it could be him that put a smile on his face.

"That's shit and you know it Roy. This is a party. You are meant to talk to the birthday boy." It was true that his whole office, and other members of the community, had come out to a local bar near HQ to celebrate Edward's nineteenth birthday. "You can no longer hide behind the fact that Edward is underage. He's been legal for over a year now. Hell, if you want to be technical, he became an adult at the age of twelve."

Roy moved his gaze from his golden obsession over to his friend's piercing grass-green eyes. In a controlled voice, Roy opened his mouth. "It is not a matter of being legal, Maes. We have gone over this before. He does not feel the same."

Shaking his head, Maes looked between Edward and Roy, finally resting his stern glare into Roy's deep sapphire orbs. "It is obvious to everyone _but _you Roy. The way Ed looks at you, the way he acts when you are around." Hughes paused for a few heart beats to look back towards Ed. "He likes you Roy, and if what Alphonse told me is correct, he may love you as well."

"_Love _me?" The simple yet loaded phrase rolled around on Roy's tongue like a heavy weight.

"You deserve happiness. You both do." Letting out a sigh, Hughes rose from his stool and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't let him get away." With a pat, Hughes was gone, and Roy was left with a blossom of hope in his chest.

* * *

Alphonse was busy concentrating on his brother and watching Mustang and Hughes at the end of the bar. Before the party started, he had pulled Hughes to the side and mentioned to him about his brother's 'hidden' feelings towards a certain raven haired General. Together they agreed to finally put an end to the dance these two males seemed forever stuck in and push them together by force if necessary. Alphonse was anything but stupid. He had seen the looks General Mustang threw at his older brother and the subtle hand-on-arm flirting Edward boldly attempted a few times. That paired with a quiet and blushing confession from Edward regarding his crush on the older man was all he needed to help his brother find the love he deserved. Yet surprisingly, the two intelligent men were being uncharacteristically stupid.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Al caught the end of the joke being told by his brother and gave a convincing laugh on command. "Al, I can tell when you aren't paying attention." Darn, he'd been caught.

Glancing over his right shoulder, Ed gave a quick look behind him to see what had his brother's attention. When he turned back to Al, a very light blush was dusted across his high cheek bones and his eyes were narrow slits of sunshine gold. "Al, why didn't you tell me Mustang was behind me?"

"I didn't tell you Brother, because I didn't want you to get nervous. You _did _invite him so it only makes sense that he would show up." Al let a sigh escape his lips at the happy yet worried look that filtered through Ed's expressive eyes. From his angle, Al could tell that Hughes was in a serious discussion with the General. "Why don't you go over and join their conversation, Brother?"

Without so much as a moments thought, Edward's automatic response was a "No" followed by a deep breath. Al, for his part, also let a lung full of air into his body and held it there for a count of three before slowly letting it out. Sometimes it was difficult to tell which Elric was the older brother. Deciding to slightly change the subject, Al gave his brother a blinding smile. "Have you finished the song you are going to perform on Friday?"

Alphonse was aware that Edward was working on a song to perform at another lounge the two frequented on the outskirts of town. '_Lonely Moon_' was its name. It was a place the two happened upon during one of their missions and quickly became repeat customers. For the past year Edward and his voice had won its way into becoming a monthly show. It wasn't long until word spread among the masses and the bar owner was actually forced to turn away patrons since his small bar could not hold that many people. However, not only did Al know about Ed's current song-in-progress, but he also knew who inspired its lyrics.

Al watched as a small smile made its way across Ed's face. "Yeah…almost." Sharing the smile, Al leaned closer to his brother and whispered in his ear. "I'm sure that the General would _love _to hear the lyrics."

Turning his golden head away, Edward leveled his brother with a deadly glare and clenched his pearly white teeth. "Al, I thought we discussed this?"

Sadly, Al was quickly losing his patience. "Yes, Brother, we have. BUT the attraction between the two of you is obvious to everyone but you two. I have watched you suffer in silence for far too long. You more than anyone deserves happiness and the love you crave."

Edward hung his head for a matter of moments before raising his chin. "I'll make a deal with you Al. _If _Mustang shows up to the show on Friday, I'll tell him. If not…then I'll tell him in my _own _time. Deal?"

A sneaky and sly grin made its way slowly across Al's features until it settled in his hazel eyes. Extending a hand in his brothers direction, he answered with a simple word. "Deal."

"Alright. I'm heading for the john." Pushing himself away from the bar, Edward pivoted in the direction of the restrooms before quickly swinging back towards Al. "And Al…no cheating." With that, Ed was gone.

As Ed left, Al brought his eyes over to land on Mustang just in time to see Hughes leave as well.

"I wouldn't _dream _of it Brother."

* * *

Mustang swirled the remnants of his drink around the bottom of the glass. Ever since he admitted to himself how much he cared for the blond, he couldn't bring himself to romantically touch another. Just the thought of kissing or simply touching another person made him feel like he was cheating. Of course, it was a ridiculous notion since he was not, sadly, dating Edward.

'Love' was a serious word. Did he love Edward? With a subtle shake of his head, Roy uttered a word barely above a whisper. "Yes."

Years ago, he would be cautious and terrified to even _think _that way about another male. For the longest time same sex relationships were condemned in the military. It was obvious that they existed, but it was a very 'don't-ask-don't-tell' policy. Thankfully, after Fuhrer Hakuro took the seat, he 'opened the door,' as it were, and paved the way to a greater acceptance in same gender pairings.

Roy chuckled low in his throat. He had a sneaking suspicion that Hakuro's quick action was due to his close relationship to a Lieutenant General who just happened to accompany Hakuro to every meeting. What ever the reason, Roy was thankful. He didn't have to worry about his title.

He was startled from his thoughts by the presence of a warm body to his left, occupying the same seat Hughes recently vacated. "Are you enjoying yourself General Mustang?" Roy didn't have to look to know that Alphonse was smirking. Al was becoming so similar to Hughes it was down right scary. If he didn't know any better, he would bet money that Al took lessons from the other man.

"How many times must I insist that you call me 'Roy,' Alphonse?" Taking a steady breath, Roy turned slightly in his seat in order to face the head of light brown hair. "As many times as I insist you call me 'Al,' General."

Ahhh…Roy knew that smirk. It was an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' smirk that did not bode well for him. It was obvious by now that he would be unable to sneak away from the party unseen. Heaving a sigh, Roy decided to play along with whatever game Alphonse was intending to play. Edward might be talented when it came to alchemy, but it was Alphonse, the quiet one, that people usually overlooked. How wrong they were. It was Alphonse, and not Edward, that one needed to watch out for. While Edward barged into situations head-on, Al would sneak his way in through the back door and attack when no one was looking.

Not to be outdone, Roy answered Alphonse's question with a smirk of his own. "To answer your question, yes, I am enjoying myself. Although, I fear I should be taking my leave."

As if his answer fell on deaf ears, Al changed the subject. "Did I ever tell you that Brother can sing?" Startled by the sudden question, Roy arched one ebony eyebrow and peered into innocent looking hazel eyes. However, Roy knew from experience that Alphonse was anything but innocent. Before he could justify an intelligent response, Al opened his mouth. "He's actually really talented at it. There is this bar…well its more of a lounge really…that we visit every month. Brother has become quite popular."

Roy continued to stare at the younger man, amazed that Al was able to say that entire statement in one breath. Once his confusion cleared, he shook his head and cleared his dry throat. "Ummm…no, I was not informed." Tearing his gaze away from Al's he looked down at his almost empty glass. Picking up the tumbler, he downed the last swig in a quick swallow. Roy had a feeling he should have ordered a double.

With a smile on his face that was mimicked by his voice, Al leaned his right elbow on the bar top. "Are you busy this Friday night, General?"

Roy covered his mouth as he coughed. What was it about Hughes and Alphonse to ask startling questions as he drank? At this rate, he was sure that more liquor was ending up in his lungs rather than his stomach. It was only through years of practice that Roy was able to keep his voice steady and will away the blush threatening to creep up his pale neck. Did Alphonse have _any _idea how his question sounded?

"Friday? I would need to check my schedule." Roy prided himself on sounding composed while inside his muscles were twitching.

"Ahh, well, if you find yourself alone this Friday night, I would suggest you head here…at, let's say, 6 o'clock." As he spoke, Alphonse used his right pointer finger to pass a card across the short distance between them until it rested against the corner of Roy's empty tumbler. "Goodnight, Sir." With that, Al stood from his stool and walked past Roy.

If Roy's attention was not suddenly captured by the presence of the off-white card, he would have seen the triumphant grin that stretched itself across the younger man's face.

Picking up the card, no bigger than a few inches, he turned it over in his hand. On the back side, in swirling forest green ink, were two simple words: '_Lonely Moon._' In the far right bottom corner was an address.

Roy had the sudden feeling he had been played.

* * *

The work week passed with little incident. Roy signed his name on the dotted line and did his job to insure the proper commands were running smoothly. Before he knew it, it was 5 o'clock on Friday night.

Still dressed in his pristine white button up undershirt and military blue slacks, Roy paced yet another trail across the cherry-wood flooring of his living room. In his left hand, he ran gentle fingers along the edge of a white card. This was the same position that Roy had been in for the past 45 minutes.

Should he go? Alphonse wouldn't trick him, would he?

Roy stopped pacing and stared quietly at his roaring brick fireplace. Of course Alphonse would not trick him. He might have some swindling tactics that would put even Hughes to shame, but Alphonse was not deceitful. Raising his hand, he turned the card over in his hand for what felt like the thirtieth time. This morning Hughes had managed to push Roy into telling him why he looked so distracted. Upon telling Hughes about his conversation with Alphonse and the card he was passed, Maes' face broke out into a Cheshire grin. Remembering their chat, Roy still could not understand how Hughes not only talked him into going but promising to tell him all about his evening first thing Monday morning.

Heaving a loud sigh, Roy tossed the card onto his coffee table. He had long since committed the address to heart. "Well Roy, time to be a man and take a chance." With that said he pivoted on his heel and headed up the stairs to his bedroom to change.

* * *

Opting for a deep blood-red collared shirt and black slacks, Roy pushed open the front door of the _Lonely Moon _with twenty minutes to spare. Even though he was 'dressed to impress,' Roy had left the top two buttons of his shirt undone and rolled up both sleeves to his elbows. The place was busy, with random people moving between the corner bar and a scattering of tables that were all covered in emerald-colored linen. The overhead lights dimmed yet not so dark that Roy had trouble moving around, and the music filling the air was soft and welcoming.

"General Mustang." A sudden chipper voice from his right caught his attention, causing him to turn. There by the bar stood Alphonse dressed in similar attire to his own except with a steel-grey shirt in place of Roy's own red one. Like Roy, Alphonse had his sleeves rolled up. "I'm glad to see you made it."

Roy couldn't help but return the smile that was sitting on Al's face. "So am I Alphonse."

Grinning even wider, Alphonse gestured behind him to the bar. "Care for a drink Sir? I already have a table for us up front." Taking measured steps towards the younger Elric, Roy couldn't help but pick up on the fact that Alphonse did not seem as surprised as he sounded to see him. For starters, Alphonse already hinted at a table set aside for 'them.'

Letting out a subtle sigh, Roy shook his head and picked up his pace. He was already here and there was no turning back. The least he could do was play along for the time being.

* * *

After ordering a shot of whiskey, Roy followed Alphonse to the front of the room. The table Al had reserved was within ten feet of the raised stage and at the perfect angle to rest his eyes on a beautiful, black piano.

"So Alphonse, am I to assume that Edward will be singing tonight?" Due to the not-so-subtle hints the younger man had given him earlier on in the week, he deduced that he was here to see Edward perform. Though perform what exactly, he did not know. If he were to guess, he would say it had something to do with the piano currently on stage. Roy sat up straight in his chair and tried not to show his nervousness.

Al calmly looked over at Roy. Although his face was blank, Al could tell from the fidgeting of his fingers that Roy was nervous. He had to admit, he was a little worried that Roy would not show. He had pestered his brother all week to keep his end of the deal to the point that he was sure Edward knew that Al had done something to ensure that he would be singing to a certain someone in the audience. It wasn't until this morning that Al was able to get a glance at the lyrics to his brother's new song**,** and he was practically giddy with anticipation. "Yep. Brother is back stage." After a quick glance at his pocket watch, Al continued. "We still have seven minutes."

Nodding his head as a sign of acknowledgement, Roy took another quick glance at the people around him. By now, the room was almost full and the bartender was hurriedly trying to fill orders. Slipping slightly down in his seat, Roy leaned his left arm on the table and crossed his legs at the knee. Just as he was about to ask Alphonse another question, the stage lights dimmed lower, and a single spot light shone on the lone piano.

From behind the sea of black curtain emerged the object of his affection. Edward, with his sunflower colored hair tied in a high pony-tail, was dressed in a pitch-black silk shirt and matching black slacks, similar to Roy's own. The stark contrast between sunshine hair, caramelized skin, black attire and the bright stage light caused a halo of shining light to appear around Edward's face, highlighting his high cheekbones, straight nose and plump rosy lips. For a long moment, Roy's heart stopped beating and time stood still. All he saw was Edward.

Taking a deep breath, Edward walked over to the piano and took a seat. Lightly placing his long fingers on the white keys, he looked up at the people seated before him. Due to the bright light, Ed was only able to see the first row of people, but it did not take him long to spot the familiar figure of his brother seated front and center. It was the person next to his brother though that caused Ed's mind to halt. There, next to Al, was Roy Mustang.

Their eyes suddenly locked in a heated embrace. Deep blue stared into perfect gold and for a brief moment, they were the only two in existence. Swallowing, Edward let his eyes drop down to trace over the curvature of Roy's nose down to his slightly parted lips that he longed to kiss. From there, he continued down Roy's jaw line to the small dip in his bare clavicle. Even from this distance, Edward could clearly see a small patch of porcelain skin. Tearing his eyes away from Roy's upper chest, he once again stared into his burning eyes.

Blinking, Ed took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He had been performing for so long that it rarely bothered him, but tonight was different. Tonight**,** he would be singing a song he wrote for Roy to Roy. Stealing his resolve, he glanced one last time at his brother's knowing smile. Damn Al. Edward was sure that his brother did something to ensure his victory. Taking another breath, Ed reached for the microphone.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Edward Elric." Before he could continue, a round of applause erupted from the crowd. With a small smile, Ed waited till they settled down. "Tonight…" Edward couldn't help but once more look into Roy's eyes as he spoke. "Tonight I will be singing a song that I wrote for a very special person in my life…someone who has always been there for me whether I wanted to admit it or not…someone who…" Edward's throat constricted and he had to take another breath before he could speak again. "Someone who…I have fallen in love with."

At Edward's words, Roy's heart stopped beating only to start again at a much faster pace. Air was entering and leaving his lungs at an accelerated speed, and his hands felt damp with sweat. He could feel Alphonse's eyes boring into the side of his head, but he could not muster the energy to turn. Instead, he was stuck staring straight ahead into the face of the young man before him. Edward wrote a song for him? Hughes was right? Roy almost could not believe his ears. The only thing that was able to drown out the sound of blood rushing through Roy's ear drums were the first few keys struck by Edward's fingers.

Tilting the mic stand so it rested slightly against his lips, Edward let his fingers merge with the keys below him and allowing his lashes to touch his cheeks, he let his voice follow.

What escaped Edward's vocal cords was a strong yet soulful sound mixed with a deep huskiness that created goose bumps to travel down Roy's body.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don't care_

Opening his tightly closed eyes, Edward looked up and directly into Roy's penetrating gaze.

_It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before the lightning  
The breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?_

Edward let his fingers dance across the keys. He wrote this song for Roy and this was his chance to tell the man how he felt in a way he would normally be unable to express.

He took another deep breath.

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

_It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table  
The walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss  
And the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?  
_

Roy was captivated by Edward's sultry voice. Edward's eyes never left his own and he could feel the emotion embedded in Edward's words deep within his heart. It was almost too much to stand. Every fiber of his being was alert, and at some point during the song he had shifted his body closer to the edge of his seat.

_La La La La La La La La_

_There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee,  
Calling me sugar  
You called me sugar_

The last note was belted from Edward's throat and caused a shiver to run down Roy's spine.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself,' will it ever get better than tonight?'  
Tonight_

After the last touch of the piano, the bar erupted in standing applause and cat calls. Awoken from his trance, Roy watched as the light on stage slowly dimmed to black. When the house lights came back on the stage was empty**,** and Edward was nowhere to be seen. Numbly, he brought his hands together and started clapping along with the rest of the patrons. Taking a deep breath, Roy turned to his left and looked right into the waiting gaze of Alphonse Elric. Roy watched as a slow smile tugged at his lips. It was then that Roy finally understood why Al seemed desperate to get Roy to come here tonight**,** and he couldn't be more thankful.

Returning the smile with one of his own, he nodded his head in a silent 'thank you' and lowered his crossed leg in order to stand.

Following his action, Al stood as well and turned his head to the corner of the stage in time to see his brother emerge from the back. Roy had yet to notice him**,** and Al exchanged a warm smile with his brother.

Noticing Al's sudden movement, Roy turned to look behind him. There in the shadows of the stage stood Edward, with his hands behind his back and beautiful head tilted slightly to his right. Edward had made the first move, this time it was his turn.

With determined yet even steps, Roy crossed the distance to stand before Edward. He noticed a light dusting of pink across his cheeks**,** but whether be it from the performance or nervousness**,** he was unsure. For a moment Roy was at a loss for words. "May I walk you home Edward?"

Roy's voice was lower than he intended and he watched as Edward glanced briefly over his shoulder, probably getting Al's attention. Sure enough, Al walked forward and as if unaware of the previous question, he handed a key to Edward. "Here Brother, I wont be needing this tonight. I'm staying over at Martel's." That said, Al openly winked at his brother and turned to leave, but not before uttering a "Sleep well, Sir," over his shoulder.

Trying to mask a nervous chuckle, Edward turned back to Roy. "It looks like the answer is, 'yes.'"

* * *

It wasn't but a couple of blocks from the _Lonely Moon _to the brothers' shared apartment. Since the restoration of their bodies, they decided to move out of the military barracks and into their own place. It was the closest thing either of them has had to a real home in many years.

The walk started off quiet with a tinge of unease. It was Roy who broke the silence first. "When did you learn to sing?"

Making a humming noise in the back of his throat, Ed turned his gaze from the sidewalk to meet Roy's face. "It was something I picked up during my missions with Al. At first it just passed the time, but then I started to really enjoy it, you know? It's…soothing." With a small smile, Ed continued to look at Roy as he walked.

"I'm glad to see that all of the assignments I sent you two on did some good." Sharing Edward's smile, Roy leaned closer to Ed's ear. "You have a very talented voice Edward."

Leveling Roy with a wicked grin, Edward responded in kind. "That's not the _only _part of me that's talented." Roy's blood started to boil in his veins at Ed's comment. Glancing up, he noticed, to his pleasant surprise, that they were standing outside of the Elric's apartment building.

Edward must of noticed it too, since he looked away from Roy only to glance up at the red brick building. Looking back at Roy, he took a deep breath and planted his feet. "Care to come up for a drink?"

Roy looked deep into Ed's bright eyes and saw a mixture of hope, fear, and lust. "It would be my pleasure, Edward."

Roy slowly followed Edward up the two flights of stairs and down a narrow hallway to the third door on the left. Nimble fingers pulled out the solitary silver key passed to him by Al and pushed it into the door. Once open, Roy barely waited for Edward to turn around of his own accord before Roy had his hands on Ed's soft cheeks and pressed his shorter body into the opposite side of his closed front door.

Wide dazzling eyes stared into deep deep blue. Gently, Roy traced the finger tips of his right hand along the edge of Edward's jaw bone. After a deep breath, Roy closed his eyes. It was the feel of lightly calloused fingers against his own cheek that prompted him to open his eyes. The touch was so subtle yet still intense enough to send sparks down Roy's face to his groin. Leaning forward until his nose nuzzled a few lose strands of light yellow hair at the side of Ed's face, Roy whispered into his ear. "Were you telling the truth before? Was that song really for me? Do you…love me?"

The sound of Roy's voice combined with the puff of air by his ear sent an electric current running through his body. Tilting his head back until it rested against the door, Ed turned his head until he was looking directly into Roy's eyes. "Yes. I love you."

Ed's warm breath ghosted along Roy's lips. With hands still capturing each other's faces, Roy leaned in and closed the remaining gap. Lips brushed together, touching ever so slightly. "Good because I love you too." The close proximity of their mouths caused Roy's lips to move tantalizingly against Edward's.

Keeping his right hand on Ed's cheek, Roy moved his left behind to the nape of Ed's neck. With slight pressure, he tilted Ed's head to the side until their lips slanted together. More pressure was applied to the kiss as Roy twirled his fingers through the soft hair at the base of Ed's head.

Inhaling sharply through his nose, Edward took the initiative and slowly darted his moist tongue past parted lips to lick at Roy's plump upper lip. That was all it took for the tender moment to turn heated. Edward's tongue was sucked into Roy's mouth and a battle began. Tongues danced and hands roamed. Roy's hand moved up to pull at the tie holding Ed's hair. In a swift movement, Roy had the hair down and carted his fingers greedily through the silky strands.

A groan made its way past Ed's throat only to be muffled against Roy's tongue. Scorching heat filled Ed's body and he found himself having to pull back with a shuttering breath. Opening eyes he didn't even know he had closed, Ed looked up into Roy's flushed face. He felt Roy's knuckles as they leisurely dragged against his cheek bone. The feelings he was experiencing were so intense he felt like he could cry.

He was about to lean forward to capture Roy's swollen lips once more when the older man's husky and lust filled voice entered his ears.

"Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself, 'will it ever get better than tonight?'"

Wrapping his left hand around the base of Roy's neck he brought their faces close together until all he could see were Roy's hooded eyes.

"Ask me that again tomorrow night."


End file.
